I Am Nya
by FropessionalWriter
Summary: Short oneshot on Nya's struggles of being a water ninja and having to let go of her Samurai X identity.


**This is a shorter oneshot than what I usually write, but if there's one thing I love about Nya's character, it's the decision between her being a water ninja and a Samurai. Although I do love her more as a Samurai. (Just made a few edits)**

 **I hope you enjoy this short oneshot! Takes place between Hands of Time and Sons of Garmadon :)**

* * *

Nya stood in the center of the cave, looking at all the marvelous creations that surrounded her. Stepping closer to the computers, she ran her hand gently over the screen, a softened smile on her face. She missed this place…

She missed the feeling of working her every so often…

And the joy it brought her to help out in any way she could find.

She swallowed slowly. "I'm the water ninja, now. I'm not the Samurai anymore."

In the beginning, she hadn't been handling news the way she thought she would. Sure, she collapsed when she was stricken with news that she was a ninja. A _water_ ninja. And sure, she might have not believed in it at first, but now, she felt like she was trapped.

Labels, all sorts of labels were plastered on the water ninja.

Times were changing.

Zane was Titanium.

Cole was a ghost - then human again, but still left with a scar that no one knew anything about.

And now her.

Sometimes, she wished things could go back to the way things were before she became a ninja. Opening a box, she found her old Samurai suit - the one she used against the Great Devourer. It looked pretty beat up, ya, but it was the only one left she could find. She happily changed into it and set her helmet down in the table beside her water ninja gi. Once she was all comfy inside of it, she dusted off the armor and helmet.

Taking in a deep breath, she swung her fist out in front of her, landing a firm punch in the air. Opening an eye, she stared at her hand and wiggled her fingers a bit, bringing a smile to her face. She whirled around and swung out her other fist, then continued the same pattern, practicing her fighting. Soon enough, she started to throw in some kicks and jumps until finally, she lost sense of the world around her and focused on herself only.

Spinning around to land another punch, she gasped when her fist was grabbed by another person mid-air.

"Back in your old Samurai X suit?" Her brother asked, a smirk on his face.

"Wish you hadn't scared me like that, Kai." Nya shook her fists a couple of times before meeting her brother's eyes. "What are you doing down here… And how did you know I was here?"

Kai, dressed in his casual clothes, pulled out his phone, waving it in front of Nya's face. "I asked Lloyd. Seems like everyone's confiding to him now, him being the new leader - um, Master, I mean… Jay, Cole, even Zane."

Nya's face reddened, regretting telling that to Lloyd, but to be honest, it was nice to have some company.

"What about you? Why'd you decide to look for me?"

"Just wondering where my sis was. I didn't see you in the Temple, so I thought something had happened." He noticed the bummed look on his sister and knitted his brows in concern. " _Did_ something happen?"

Nya shook her head suddenly. "No, I'm fine."

Kai frowned at her and motioned to the gi and helmet on the table. "Does it have something to do with being a water ninja?"

Maybe it was more obvious than she thought.

Nya nodded slowly and ran a hand through her hair. Being the sibling he was, Kai urged for her to speak.

"I just, never expected to be… One of you guys. I liked being Samurai X and all, but now, it just feels different. As Samurai X, I didn't need you looking out for me all the time. I knew that as Samurai, I could stand up for myself… But now that I'm a ninja, it feels as if everyone is expecting me to be _better_. I mean, back at the Tea Farm, I was _just_ getting the hand of my powers! I had this fear that I wasn't a water elemental master, but only a Samurai.

Then before… All everyone only saw me as was the _girl ninja._ I'm more than that! And I'm not just your sister or Jay's love interest! I'm my own person and don't need anyone to define who I am or what I should become! It's all just so _complicated_. I don't - I think… I guess I'm just better off as a Samurai."

Seeing how distressed his sister was at her new path in life, he put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I get it, Nya. It's a lot to take in, and you're still trying to find your place on this team, but you're a Ninja now. I still want you to look out for yourself, but nothing's really changed. Even when you were the Samurai, you were still a part of this team."

"Thanks, Kai." However, what saddened Kai was the fact that his words had done nothing to lift his sister's mood. "But it's difficult to let go. I can't even shake off the fact that _someone_ stole my suit and mech! You saw me - I worked hard to build all my stuff and now, I have to move on…"

Kai placed his hands on Nya's shoulders, squeezing them gently. "Sis, I know it's hard to move on, but you'll find a way to move on eventually. No one's telling you to let go of it - it just takes a little time. And, it's not rare for people to go through these kinds of things, you're not the only one, yanno. Heck, I'm still trying to grasp with the fact that our parents are _alive_ and helped the Time Twins! Nothing is easy, but that makes you stronger."

Nya stifled a smile. "Geez, Kai, since when were you so wise?"

The fire ninja lifted his shoulders and shook his head. "I may pick up on a few things Lloyd says now and then."

Their moment of silence was broken when Kai's phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out, the color draining from his face when he saw who the caller was. He flashed a nervous grin at Nya before answering the call, bracing himself for the wrath of Jay.

"WHERE ARE YOU? COLE AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR ALREADY. AND LLOYD'S BEING VERY CALM ABOUT THIS."

Kai winced at the screaming.

"You gotta go somewhere?" Nya asked, holding back a laugh.

"Um, yeah, actually. I'll see you later, Sis." He turned around to leave but stopped, remembering something. "Before I go… take it easy on yourself, okay? No pressure. Just, promise me one thing?"

Nya raised a brow. "What's that?"

"Look out for yourself. Can you continue to do that?"

Nya saw the faith in Kai's eyes. He knew she could do it. He knew that his sister would be able to take on her new role as a water ninja.

With a proud smile, she gave her brother a firm nod and watched as he dashed out of the cave. Turning back to face the table, she glanced between the helmet and the gi. At last, she picked up the helmet and placed it on her head, adjusting it to fit her after years of storage.

"I'm not the water ninja. I'm not the Samurai either.

I'm just Nya."


End file.
